Medical Background
Prostate tumors are the second cause of death for men. 40% of men over 50 years of age show symptoms associated with the growth of this gland, which in turn constitutes the second cause of death for men.
The American Cancer Society reports 230,110 new cases of prostate cancer in the United States (2004 report) with a mortality of 29,900 patients a year. It is calculated that this figure might reach the number of 27,050 deaths in 2007.
The conventional treatment include: radical prostatectomy, or denervation of the gland, external radiation, x-ray of seed, cryotherapy, hormone therapy, each one entailing collateral effects and other limitations. Anyhow, in the long term, all of them lead to a recurrence of the cellular growth.
A quick test to diagnose an alteration at the prostatic gland level is the Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA), also useful as a parameter to follow-up the disease progression. This marker is produced by both, healthy tissue and diseased tissue as well. The normal range is between 0 and 4 ng/ml. A value over 4 constitutes a clear alert of Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia, prostatitis or the beginning of a cancerous tumor. High PSA values are directly related to the seriousness of a malignant tumor of the gland.
The prostatic gland may suffer several disorders including prostatitis and Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia, causing inflammation and enlargement of the gland, resulting in very uncomfortable symptoms: difficulties with the normal flow of urine, at the beginning, at the end, interruption, a sense that the bladder does not empty, urinary urgency or frequency, specially at night, and frequent and continuous low back pain.
Existing drug therapy can reduce symptoms, but with significant side effects such as impotence and damage to liver function. Recent studies by the National Academy of Sciences show that enzyme 5-lipoxygenase is involved in the proliferation of prostate cancer cells, inhibition of this enzyme leads to rapid apoptosis of these cells but with significant side effects including eosinophilia, cardiomyopathy, and liver injury.
In addition to drug therapies, there are other therapeutic alternatives. Several international studies suggest that ginger contains constituents that may inhibit the 5-LO (5-lipoxygenase) U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,673; Chem. Phar. Bull (Tokyo) 1992 February; 40 (2):387-91. Inhibition of prostaglandin and biosynthesis by leukotrien and gingerol and diaryllheptanoids, Kiuchi, F. Iwakuni S. Shibuya M. Hanoka F, Sankawa U Faculty of Pharmaceutical Sciences, University of Tokyo, Japan, Nipon Yakurigaku Zasshi 1986 October; 88 (4): 263-9 Pharmacological studies on Ginger IV Effect of (6) shogaol on the Arachidonic cascade. Suekasa M et al.
Olive oil also has the ability to inhibit 5-LO. Bioscience, Biotechnology, 1997 February 61 (2) 347-50 Inhibition of arachidonate lypoxygenase activities by 2-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl ethanol, aphenolic compound from olives. Kohyan N, Nagata T, Fujimoto S, Sekiya K, Shikoku National agricultural Experiment station, Kasagawa, Japan and Biochem Pharmacol 199 Feb. 15; 57(4): 445-9 Inhibition of leukocite 5 lypoxinesa by phenolics from olive oil, de la Puerta R, Ruiz, Hoult J R Pharmacology Group, Kings College London UK.
The extract of nettle root and its phenol component, the caffeic acid, have the ability to inhibit 5-LO, Arzneimittelforschung 1996 January; 46 (1):52-6 Anti-inflammatory effect of Urticaria dioica folia extract in comparison to caffeic malic acid, Obertreis B, Giller K, Teucher T, Behnke B, Schmitz H Strathmann A. G. Hamburg.
Many recent studies in cancer therapy have increasingly led towards finding other treatment options other than drug therapies, as these have caused severe side effects, in some cases worse than the disease itself.
Background Related to Medicinal Plants
Kalanchoe Pinnata 
Kalanchoe pinnatum belongs to the Crassulaceae family, native to Madagascar. The Kalanchoe pinnatum is the only species found in South America, however, 200 other species of Kalanchoe are found in Africa, Madagascar, China and Java. The indigenous peoples of the Amazon use it for many purposes, among others, inflammation, cancer treatment and as analgesic.
In the state of the technique, there are approximately 289 patent applications related to different species of Kalanchoe. 
Solanum dulcamara 
Solanum dulcamara belongs to the Solanaceae family. It can be found in temperate zones of Asia, the Americas and Europe and it is also common in the Iberian Peninsula and Balearic Islands. It grows spontaneously from the sea to the mountains, in humid places, on the banks of streams, in the weeds, in mushrooms and walls. It likes very moist wooded areas near water.
Solanum dulcamara is used to treat pneumonia, bronchitis, jaundice, venereal diseases, myalgia, muscle spasms, inflammation, hypertension, cancer, etc., as well as a cleanser, laxative, diuretic, diaphoretic, sedative, and analgesic, among other illnesses.
In the state of the technique there are patent applications related to Solanum dulcamara; such as: U.S. 2005/0147701. Date of publication: Jul. 7, 2005. It refers to methods and compositions used for the treatment of prostate cancer. BIRM is an extract of Dulcamara-solanaceae associated with the treatment of CaP. The formulation is a natural remedy for a variety of diseases including HIV-1 infections and cancer.
The scope of protection of this patent application is the method of treating a mammal with prostate cancer which comprises administering an effective amount of BIRM.
BIRM is an extract of Dulcamara-solanaceous and bio-organic minerals, such as: calcium, magnesium, aluminum, iron, manganese, silicon and zinc.
RU 2 211 045. Date of publication: Aug. 27, 2003. It refers to homeopathic agents used to treat skin diseases, psoriasis, and eczema. These agents are: Dulcamara solanum, Lycopodium clavatum, Nux vomica and Rhus toxicodendron. 
RU 2 209 076. Date of publication: 27, 2003. It refers to a method for preventing and treating bacterial and viral diseases of poultry, for which homeopathic substances are administered in pellets containing Lachesis C 6, Echinacea C6, Aconitum C12, Bryonia C 6, C 12 and Beladonna C 12 and for weakened poultry it is necessary to previously introduce homeopathic substances containing Aconitum C 12, Dulcamara C 6, Natrium carbonicum C 30.
RU 2 162 334. Date of publication: Jan. 27, 2001. It refers to homeopathic drugs for the treatment of patients with osteoarticular diseases (osteoarthritis, osteochondrosis, arthrosis, arthritis). This composition has the following components: Berberis vulgaris, calcium phosphate, Dulcamara solanum, Rhus toxicodendron and caustic soda.
GB 1 457 968. Date of publication: Dec. 8, 1976. It refers to a process to obtain a mineralized water solution. It also refers to a composition of a quantitatively mineralized water solution containing ions (potassium, lithium, calcium, ammonium, magnesium), anions (carbonate, lactate, chlorates, bicarbonates, acetates) and un-dissociated substances such as lactose, fluid extracts of fresh urginea soilla urginea plants, Colchicum autumnale, stigmata maidis, Solanum dulcamara, and sambucus pigra. 
DE 2011730. Date of publication: Feb. 25, 1971. It refers to unique plants Solanum dulcamara L., rich in tomatidine. These plants are first selected and isolated by keeping such selection and isolation from the next generation, continuing until the chemical species that carries tomatidine oil is chemically uniform and homozygous. In this way, the harvest is adequate and the plant is more readily available for the pharmaceutical industry.
GB 608, 596. Date of publication: Sep. 17, 1948. It relates to a method of medicine preparation which involves making a vaccine that contains germs taken from human mucous membrane in order to multiply in a solid environment; in addition, it contains Dulcamara among other components.
Solanum lyratum 
Solanum lyratum belongs to the Solanaceae family. It is located on hills and low mountains of Japan.
This plant is used as depurative, leucorrhoea, abscesses, esophagus and stomach cancer.
In the state of the technique, there are patent applications related to Solanum lyratum: CN101073636, CN1589815, CN1241427, CN1186679, CN1152446, CN1104898, CN1093270, CN1077122, JP3127736, JP63202357 and JP63201130, all related to the combination of Solanum lyratum with other medicinal plants used as anti-tumor and to strengthen the immune system, with the exception of the last two patents that do not relate to combinations of medicinal plants but to the provision of an anti-tumor agent containing the extract of Solanum lyratum as a single active component.
Solanum laciniatum 
Solanum laciniatum belongs to the Solanaceae family. There are 117 species in Australia, 87 of which are endemic. These plants are considered as a source of steroids, important for the pharmaceutical industry.
In the state of the technique there are two patent applications: GB 1108656 related to a Solanum alkaloid isolation process out of Solanum plants. This process involves extracting the alkaloids from the plant with an aqueous solution containing sufficient amount of a reducing agent, and; GB 1128336 which also relates to recovery procedures of physiologically active substances of Solanum laciniatum. 
Bryophillum calycinum 
Bryophillum calycinum belongs to the family of Crassulaceaes. It is a native plant of Tropical Africa.
This plant is used in popular medicine to treat wounds, bruises, burns, abscesses and respiratory tract problems (such as: cough, sore throat, inflammations), bruising, glaucoma, etc.
Kalanchoe farinacea 
Kalanchoe farinacea, belongs to the family of Crassulaceaes. This is an endemic plant of Socotra Island which is located two hundred and fifty miles away from the coast of Yemen. Its natural habitat is the scrubland that grows from 100 to 800 meters high, and can be found in tropical and subtropical areas.